1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder of a rotary printing machine, in particular a forme or transfer cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-C 897 107 shows a forme cylinder of a rotary printing machine. This cylinder contains a cast cylinder body, which is slipped onto a shaft and is secured axially between cones. One disadvantage of this is that, in order to produce cylinders of different diameters, corresponding models are necessary in each case, thus entailing high manufacturing costs.